The present invention concerns equipment for dragging logs over rough terrain to a log truck loading site.
Commonly the above is accomplished by the use of a vehicle termed a skidder which is wheel or track equipped with a grapple for log engagement. Such vehicles are suited primarly for the single task noted and are equipped with complex hydraulic systems for vehicle drive and grapple operation making their use practical only in full time, high volume logging operations.
With the advent of limited timber being available for logging and with log shortages and higher log prices now being common more small scale logging efforts are now taking place. For example, owners of small tracts of timber are often primarily farmers with farm tractors of the type including a three point hitch for the attachment of various farm implements. Such tractors are not usable for the skidding of logs to a collection or loading site which requires that the forward end of the log be elevated somewhat to avoid hanging up on ground obstacles. Ownership or leasing of a single purpose log skidder is cost prohibitive when but a relatively small number of logs are involved.
The prior art log skidders, above discussed, do have grapple postioning capability which require costly hydraulic components including pumps, valves, cylinders, etc., not suitable for farm tractor installation.